Source:Display.h
Below is the full text to include/display.h from NetHack 3.4.3. To link to a particular line, write [[display.h#line123]], for example. 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)display.h 3.4 1999/11/30 */ 2. /* Copyright © Dean Luick, with acknowledgements to Kevin Darcy */ 3. /* and Dave Cohrs, 1990. */ 4. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 5. 6. #ifndef DISPLAY_H 7. #define DISPLAY_H 8. 9. #ifndef VISION_H 10. #include "vision.h" 11. #endif 12. 13. #ifndef MONDATA_H 14. #include "mondata.h" /* for mindless() */ 15. #endif 16. 17. #ifndef INVISIBLE_OBJECTS 18. #define vobj_at(x,y) (level.objectsxy) 19. #endif 20. 21. /* 22. * sensemon() 23. * 24. * Returns true if the hero can sense the given monster. This includes 25. * monsters that are hiding or mimicing other monsters. 26. */ 27. #define tp_sensemon(mon) ( /* The hero can always sense a monster IF: */\ 28. (!mindless(mon->data)) && /* 1. the monster has a brain to sense AND */\ 29. ((Blind && Blind_telepat) || /* 2a. hero is blind and telepathic OR */\ 30. /* 2b. hero is using a telepathy inducing */\ 31. /* object and in range */\ 32. (Unblind_telepat && \ 33. (distu(mon->mx, mon->my) <= (BOLT_LIM * BOLT_LIM)))) \ 34. ) 35. 36. #define sensemon(mon) (tp_sensemon(mon) || Detect_monsters || MATCH_WARN_OF_MON(mon)) 37. 38. /* 39. * mon_warning() is used to warn of any dangerous monsters in your 40. * vicinity, and a glyph representing the warning level is displayed. 41. */ 42. 43. #define mon_warning(mon) (Warning && !(mon)->mpeaceful && \ 44. (distu((mon)->mx, (mon)->my) < 100) && \ 45. (((int) ((mon)->m_lev / 4)) >= flags.warnlevel)) 46. 47. /* 48. * mon_visible() 49. * 50. * Returns true if the hero can see the monster. It is assumed that the 51. * hero can physically see the location of the monster. The function 52. * vobj_at() returns a pointer to an object that the hero can see there. 53. * Infravision is not taken into account. 54. */ 55. #define mon_visible(mon) ( /* The hero can see the monster */\ 56. /* IF the monster */\ 57. (!mon->minvis || See_invisible) && /* 1. is not invisible AND */\ 58. (!mon->mundetected) && /* 2. not an undetected hider */\ 59. (!(mon->mburied || u.uburied)) /* 3. neither you or it is buried */\ 60. ) 61. 62. /* 63. * see_with_infrared() 64. * 65. * This function is true if the player can see a monster using infravision. 66. * The caller must check for invisibility (invisible monsters are also 67. * invisible to infravision), because this is usually called from within 68. * canseemon() or canspotmon() which already check that. 69. */ 70. #define see_with_infrared(mon) (!Blind && Infravision && infravisible(mon->data) && couldsee(mon->mx, mon->my)) 71. 72. 73. /* 74. * canseemon() 75. * 76. * This is the globally used canseemon(). It is not called within the display 77. * routines. Like mon_visible(), but it checks to see if the hero sees the 78. * location instead of assuming it. (And also considers worms.) 79. */ 80. #define canseemon(mon) ((mon->wormno ? worm_known(mon) : \ 81. (cansee(mon->mx, mon->my) || see_with_infrared(mon))) \ 82. && mon_visible(mon)) 83. 84. 85. /* 86. * canspotmon(mon) 87. * 88. * This function checks whether you can either see a monster or sense it by 89. * telepathy, and is what you usually call for monsters about which nothing is 90. * known. 91. */ 92. #define canspotmon(mon) \ 93. (canseemon(mon) || sensemon(mon)) 94. 95. /* knowninvisible(mon) 96. * This one checks to see if you know a monster is both there and invisible. 97. * 1) If you can see the monster and have see invisible, it is assumed the 98. * monster is transparent, but visible in some manner. (Earlier versions of 99. * Nethack were really inconsistent on this.) 100. * 2) If you can't see the monster, but can see its location and you have 101. * telepathy that works when you can see, you can tell that there is a 102. * creature in an apparently empty spot. 103. * Infravision is not relevant; we assume that invisible monsters are also 104. * invisible to infravision. 105. */ 106. #define knowninvisible(mon) \ 107. (mtmp->minvis && \ 108. ((cansee(mon->mx, mon->my) && (See_invisible || Detect_monsters)) || \ 109. (!Blind && (HTelepat & ~INTRINSIC) && \ 110. distu(mon->mx, mon->my) <= (BOLT_LIM * BOLT_LIM) \ 111. ) \ 112. ) \ 113. ) 114. 115. /* 116. * is_safepet(mon) 117. * 118. * A special case check used in attack() and domove(). Placing the 119. * definition here is convenient. 120. */ 121. #define is_safepet(mon) \ 122. (mon && mon->mtame && canspotmon(mon) && flags.safe_dog \ 123. && !Confusion && !Hallucination && !Stunned) 124. 125. 126. /* 127. * canseeself() 128. * senseself() 129. * 130. * This returns true if the hero can see her/himself. 131. * 132. * The u.uswallow check assumes that you can see yourself even if you are 133. * invisible. If not, then we don't need the check. 134. */ 135. #define canseeself() (Blind || u.uswallow || (!Invisible && !u.uundetected)) 136. #define senseself() (canseeself() || Unblind_telepat || Detect_monsters) 137. 138. /* 139. * random_monster() 140. * random_object() 141. * random_trap() 142. * 143. * Respectively return a random monster, object, or trap number. 144. */ 145. #define random_monster() rn2(NUMMONS) 146. #define random_object() rn1(NUM_OBJECTS-1,1) 147. #define random_trap() rn1(TRAPNUM-1,1) 148. 149. /* 150. * what_obj() 151. * what_mon() 152. * what_trap() 153. * 154. * If hallucinating, choose a random object/monster, otherwise, use the one 155. * given. 156. */ 157. #define what_obj(obj) (Hallucination ? random_object() : obj) 158. #define what_mon(mon) (Hallucination ? random_monster() : mon) 159. #define what_trap(trp) (Hallucination ? random_trap() : trp) 160. 161. /* 162. * covers_objects() 163. * covers_traps() 164. * 165. * These routines are true if what is really at the given location will 166. * "cover" any objects or traps that might be there. 167. */ 168. #define covers_objects(xx,yy) \ 169. ((is_pool(xx,yy) && !Underwater) || (levlxxyy.typ LAVAPOOL)) 170. 171. #define covers_traps(xx,yy) covers_objects(xx,yy) 172. 173. 174. /* 175. * tmp_at() control calls. 176. */ 177. #define DISP_BEAM (-1) /* Keep all glyphs showing & clean up at end. */ 178. #define DISP_FLASH (-2) /* Clean up each glyph before displaying new one. */ 179. #define DISP_ALWAYS (-3) /* Like flash, but still displayed if not visible. */ 180. #define DISP_CHANGE (-4) /* Change glyph. */ 181. #define DISP_END (-5) /* Clean up. */ 182. #define DISP_FREEMEM (-6) /* Free all memory during exit only. */ 183. 184. 185. /* Total number of cmap indices in the sheild_static[] array. */ 186. #define SHIELD_COUNT 21 187. 188. 189. /* 190. * display_self() 191. * 192. * Display the hero. It is assumed that all checks necessary to determine 193. * _if_ the hero can be seen have already been done. 194. */ 195. #ifdef STEED 196. #define maybe_display_usteed (u.usteed && mon_visible(u.usteed)) ? \ 197. ridden_mon_to_glyph(u.usteed) : 198. #else 199. #define maybe_display_usteed /* empty */ 200. #endif 201. 202. #define display_self() \ 203. show_glyph(u.ux, u.uy, \ 204. maybe_display_usteed /* else */ \ 205. youmonst.m_ap_type M_AP_NOTHING ? \ 206. hero_glyph : \ 207. youmonst.m_ap_type M_AP_FURNITURE ? \ 208. cmap_to_glyph(youmonst.mappearance) : \ 209. youmonst.m_ap_type M_AP_OBJECT ? \ 210. objnum_to_glyph(youmonst.mappearance) : \ 211. /* else M_AP_MONSTER */ monnum_to_glyph(youmonst.mappearance)) 212. 213. /* 214. * A glyph is an abstraction that represents a _unique_ monster, object, 215. * dungeon part, or effect. The uniqueness is important. For example, 216. * It is not enough to have four (one for each "direction") zap beam glyphs, 217. * we need a set of four for each beam type. Why go to so much trouble? 218. * Because it is possible that any given window dependent display driver 219. * print_glyph() can produce something different for each type of glyph. 220. * That is, a beam of cold and a beam of fire would not only be different 221. * colors, but would also be represented by different symbols. 222. * 223. * Glyphs are grouped for easy accessibility: 224. * 225. * monster Represents all the wild (not tame) monsters. Count: NUMMONS. 226. * 227. * pet Represents all of the tame monsters. Count: NUMMONS 228. * 229. * invisible Invisible monster placeholder. Count: 1 230. * 231. * detect Represents all detected monsters. Count: NUMMONS 232. * 233. * corpse One for each monster. Count: NUMMONS 234. * 235. * ridden Represents all monsters being ridden. Count: NUMMONS 236. * 237. * object One for each object. Count: NUM_OBJECTS 238. * 239. * cmap One for each entry in the character map. The character map 240. * is the dungeon features and other miscellaneous things. 241. * Count: MAXPCHARS 242. * 243. * explosions A set of nine for each of the following seven explosion types: 244. * dark, noxious, muddy, wet, magical, fiery, frosty. 245. * The nine positions represent those surrounding the hero. 246. * Count: MAXEXPCHARS * EXPL_MAX (EXPL_MAX is defined in hack.h) 247. * 248. * zap beam A set of four (there are four directions) for each beam type. 249. * The beam type is shifted over 2 positions and the direction 250. * is stored in the lower 2 bits. Count: NUM_ZAP << 2 251. * 252. * swallow A set of eight for each monster. The eight positions rep- 253. * resent those surrounding the hero. The monster number is 254. * shifted over 3 positions and the swallow position is stored 255. * in the lower three bits. Count: NUMMONS << 3 256. * 257. * warning A set of six representing the different warning levels. 258. * 259. * The following are offsets used to convert to and from a glyph. 260. */ 261. #define NUM_ZAP 8 /* number of zap beam types */ 262. 263. #define GLYPH_MON_OFF 0 264. #define GLYPH_PET_OFF (NUMMONS + GLYPH_MON_OFF) 265. #define GLYPH_INVIS_OFF (NUMMONS + GLYPH_PET_OFF) 266. #define GLYPH_DETECT_OFF (1 + GLYPH_INVIS_OFF) 267. #define GLYPH_BODY_OFF (NUMMONS + GLYPH_DETECT_OFF) 268. #define GLYPH_RIDDEN_OFF (NUMMONS + GLYPH_BODY_OFF) 269. #define GLYPH_OBJ_OFF (NUMMONS + GLYPH_RIDDEN_OFF) 270. #define GLYPH_CMAP_OFF (NUM_OBJECTS + GLYPH_OBJ_OFF) 271. #define GLYPH_EXPLODE_OFF ((MAXPCHARS - MAXEXPCHARS) + GLYPH_CMAP_OFF) 272. #define GLYPH_ZAP_OFF ((MAXEXPCHARS * EXPL_MAX) + GLYPH_EXPLODE_OFF) 273. #define GLYPH_SWALLOW_OFF ((NUM_ZAP << 2) + GLYPH_ZAP_OFF) 274. #define GLYPH_WARNING_OFF ((NUMMONS << 3) + GLYPH_SWALLOW_OFF) 275. #define MAX_GLYPH (WARNCOUNT + GLYPH_WARNING_OFF) 276. 277. #define NO_GLYPH MAX_GLYPH 278. 279. #define GLYPH_INVISIBLE GLYPH_INVIS_OFF 280. 281. #define warning_to_glyph(mwarnlev) ((mwarnlev)+GLYPH_WARNING_OFF) 282. #define mon_to_glyph(mon) ((int) what_mon(monsndx((mon)->data))+GLYPH_MON_OFF) 283. #define detected_mon_to_glyph(mon) ((int) what_mon(monsndx((mon)->data))+GLYPH_DETECT_OFF) 284. #define ridden_mon_to_glyph(mon) ((int) what_mon(monsndx((mon)->data))+GLYPH_RIDDEN_OFF) 285. #define pet_to_glyph(mon) ((int) what_mon(monsndx((mon)->data))+GLYPH_PET_OFF) 286. 287. /* This has the unfortunate side effect of needing a global variable */ 288. /* to store a result. 'otg_temp' is defined and declared in decl.{ch}. */ 289. #define obj_to_glyph(obj) \ 290. (Hallucination ? \ 291. ((otg_temp = random_object()) CORPSE ? \ 292. random_monster() + GLYPH_BODY_OFF : \ 293. otg_temp + GLYPH_OBJ_OFF) : \ 294. ((obj)->otyp CORPSE ? \ 295. (int) (obj)->corpsenm + GLYPH_BODY_OFF : \ 296. (int) (obj)->otyp + GLYPH_OBJ_OFF)) 297. 298. #define cmap_to_glyph(cmap_idx) ((int) (cmap_idx) + GLYPH_CMAP_OFF) 299. #define explosion_to_glyph(expltype,idx) \ 300. ((((expltype) * MAXEXPCHARS) + ((idx) - S_explode1)) + GLYPH_EXPLODE_OFF) 301. 302. #define trap_to_glyph(trap) \ 303. cmap_to_glyph(trap_to_defsym(what_trap((trap)->ttyp))) 304. 305. /* Not affected by hallucination. Gives a generic body for CORPSE */ 306. #define objnum_to_glyph(onum) ((int) (onum) + GLYPH_OBJ_OFF) 307. #define monnum_to_glyph(mnum) ((int) (mnum) + GLYPH_MON_OFF) 308. #define detected_monnum_to_glyph(mnum) ((int) (mnum) + GLYPH_DETECT_OFF) 309. #define ridden_monnum_to_glyph(mnum) ((int) (mnum) + GLYPH_RIDDEN_OFF) 310. #define petnum_to_glyph(mnum) ((int) (mnum) + GLYPH_PET_OFF) 311. 312. /* The hero's glyph when seen as a monster. 313. */ 314. #define hero_glyph \ 315. monnum_to_glyph((Upolyd || !iflags.showrace) ? u.umonnum : \ 316. (flags.female && urace.femalenum != NON_PM) ? urace.femalenum : \ 317. urace.malenum) 318. 319. 320. /* 321. * Change the given glyph into it's given type. Note: 322. * 1) Pets, detected, and ridden monsters are animals and are converted 323. * to the proper monster number. 324. * 2) Bodies are all mapped into the generic CORPSE object 325. * 3) If handed a glyph out of range for the type, these functions 326. * will return NO_GLYPH (see exception below) 327. * 4) glyph_to_swallow() does not return a showsyms[] index, but an 328. * offset from the first swallow symbol. If handed something 329. * out of range, it will return zero (for lack of anything better 330. * to return). 331. */ 332. #define glyph_to_mon(glyph) \ 333. (glyph_is_normal_monster(glyph) ? ((glyph)-GLYPH_MON_OFF) : \ 334. glyph_is_pet(glyph) ? ((glyph)-GLYPH_PET_OFF) : \ 335. glyph_is_detected_monster(glyph) ? ((glyph)-GLYPH_DETECT_OFF) : \ 336. glyph_is_ridden_monster(glyph) ? ((glyph)-GLYPH_RIDDEN_OFF) : \ 337. NO_GLYPH) 338. #define glyph_to_obj(glyph) \ 339. (glyph_is_body(glyph) ? CORPSE : \ 340. glyph_is_normal_object(glyph) ? ((glyph)-GLYPH_OBJ_OFF) : \ 341. NO_GLYPH) 342. #define glyph_to_trap(glyph) \ 343. (glyph_is_trap(glyph) ? \ 344. ((int) defsym_to_trap((glyph) - GLYPH_CMAP_OFF)) : \ 345. NO_GLYPH) 346. #define glyph_to_cmap(glyph) \ 347. (glyph_is_cmap(glyph) ? ((glyph) - GLYPH_CMAP_OFF) : \ 348. NO_GLYPH) 349. #define glyph_to_swallow(glyph) \ 350. (glyph_is_swallow(glyph) ? (((glyph) - GLYPH_SWALLOW_OFF) & 0x7) : \ 351. 0) 352. #define glyph_to_warning(glyph) \ 353. (glyph_is_warning(glyph) ? ((glyph) - GLYPH_WARNING_OFF) : \ 354. NO_GLYPH); 355. 356. /* 357. * Return true if the given glyph is what we want. Note that bodies are 358. * considered objects. 359. */ 360. #define glyph_is_monster(glyph) \ 361. (glyph_is_normal_monster(glyph) \ 362. || glyph_is_pet(glyph) \ 363. || glyph_is_ridden_monster(glyph) \ 364. || glyph_is_detected_monster(glyph)) 365. #define glyph_is_normal_monster(glyph) \ 366. ((glyph) >= GLYPH_MON_OFF && (glyph) < (GLYPH_MON_OFF+NUMMONS)) 367. #define glyph_is_pet(glyph) \ 368. ((glyph) >= GLYPH_PET_OFF && (glyph) < (GLYPH_PET_OFF+NUMMONS)) 369. #define glyph_is_body(glyph) \ 370. ((glyph) >= GLYPH_BODY_OFF && (glyph) < (GLYPH_BODY_OFF+NUMMONS)) 371. #define glyph_is_ridden_monster(glyph) \ 372. ((glyph) >= GLYPH_RIDDEN_OFF && (glyph) < (GLYPH_RIDDEN_OFF+NUMMONS)) 373. #define glyph_is_detected_monster(glyph) \ 374. ((glyph) >= GLYPH_DETECT_OFF && (glyph) < (GLYPH_DETECT_OFF+NUMMONS)) 375. #define glyph_is_invisible(glyph) ((glyph) GLYPH_INVISIBLE) 376. #define glyph_is_normal_object(glyph) \ 377. ((glyph) >= GLYPH_OBJ_OFF && (glyph) < (GLYPH_OBJ_OFF+NUM_OBJECTS)) 378. #define glyph_is_object(glyph) \ 379. (glyph_is_normal_object(glyph) \ 380. || glyph_is_body(glyph)) 381. #define glyph_is_trap(glyph) \ 382. ((glyph) >= (GLYPH_CMAP_OFF+trap_to_defsym(1)) && \ 383. (glyph) < (GLYPH_CMAP_OFF+trap_to_defsym(1)+TRAPNUM)) 384. #define glyph_is_cmap(glyph) \ 385. ((glyph) >= GLYPH_CMAP_OFF && (glyph) < (GLYPH_CMAP_OFF+MAXPCHARS)) 386. #define glyph_is_swallow(glyph) \ 387. ((glyph) >= GLYPH_SWALLOW_OFF && (glyph) < (GLYPH_SWALLOW_OFF+(NUMMONS << 3))) 388. #define glyph_is_warning(glyph) \ 389. ((glyph) >= GLYPH_WARNING_OFF && (glyph) < (GLYPH_WARNING_OFF + WARNCOUNT)) 390. #endif /* DISPLAY_H */ Category:source code